Chasing Cars
by RentHeadForev
Summary: YAY ANOTHER STORY. Ok so I'm done with that. I've decided that yes this is the Leave It On The Line sequal because I was listening to the song and I got some sudden insparation so please don't look for 'Don't Forget' because it's not the sequal this is.
1. Chapter 1 The Break Up

_**We'll do it all Everything On our own **_

I walked off of my private plane to see the one person I had been dieing to see standing there. A smile tugged at the sides of my lips as he turned to face me, he smiled back that perfect smile I loved. Dropping my bags I ran down to him and he engulfed me in a hug. _"I missed you"_ he whispered in my ear causing my smile to grow even wider than it had been moments before. _"I missed you more" _I replayed starting what would become a back and forth 'argument' on who missed who more. In the end though I would win, I knew it would only be because he let me, but I was ok with that. I loved him and when you love someone, with all your heat, the way I loved him something like that just stops bothering you. You let each other win little arguments and you find yourself missing the other person even when you're only apart for five minutes. You say their name a thousand times more a day than you say your own and when your together the rest of the world seems to shrink away. That's where we were, my prince charming and I.

_**We don't need Anything Or anyone**_

It was me and him for a wile, until we got to his house at least. We spent idle time talking about what we had been up to recently, who we had seen, who we talked to, that kind of nonsense stuff. That's when once again he said the three words we always shared consistent of only 8 letters. I would come to learn in time and after many heartbreaks that there are many words consistent of 8 letters, _bullshit_, _I love you_, and _**thank you**_. He, however, chose to say four words consistent of thirteen letters. _"I love you Miley"_ to which I would always reply with five words consistent of fifteen letters. _"I love you, too Nick"_ and that's just the ways it was until I got to his house where I would be engulfed in a Jonas family hug. It was just a part of normal life for us. That is until the break-up.

_**If I lay here If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me And just forget the world?**_

I remember that day so well. We had agreed to tell the press that it was because we saw each other as such good friends that the relationship got awkward. Or that we had broken up with each other. I had my heart riped open and torn out is more like it. In the end I would go on to write almost an entire album about him and how he broke my heart and what would I get in return from the seemly perfect Nick Jonas? A song titled 'sorry' that would initially make me feel like shit. When I first heard it I was very tempted to call him up and say "sorry my ass" then hang up abruptly. The smarter side of me, the one still madly in love with Nick Jonas, however, talked me out of that idea. In the long run both sides of me, the smarter, in-love side, and the not as smart, hurt-teenager side decided that I would eventually have to get over Nick, I would have to carry on with my life. At the same time of my a third part, a part that had never shown it's self before, one that was stupid and heart broken and love sick, wondered about the 'what could have beens' and I found my self asking a very stereo typical break-up question: what would have happened if Nick and I hadn't broken up? After that I was sent into a whirlwind of what ifs and how comes and maybes and soon I was lost. Finally I took the time out,took some deep breaths, and slowly, carefully, painfully, managed to me Miley again instead of Broken.


	2. Chapter 2 Back To Normal

_**I don't quite know How to say How I feel**_

I had never been very good at expressing my feelings through words. Instead I always spoke my heart through my writing. Nick had been the same way, as he had told me once. So, after I gathered up every broken piece of my heart, I did what I do best. I wrote. I wrote songs and poems and short stories, you name it I wrote it. Hell I even wrote a book that was published and came out in book stores everywhere sometime during March called 'Miles to Go'. It was about my life up until then and the things I had been through. About my heart condition and my music. About my childhood and my career. And. partially, about my love. Some time before then my album called Breakout was released followed by my own movie, or at least the Hannah Montana movie. Needless to say I had a lot to keep my mind free of Nick Jonas, but not for long.

_**Those three words Are said too much They're not enough **_

One day I got a call from my destruction. Ok so not really, only hypothetically, but still. I got a call from the one, the only, Nick Jonas, that is, unless he has a clone on another planet, but that's another story. He had said that he missed me and that he loved me and that he was an idiot for dumping me. The entire time I listened to him silently thinking: why in the hell couldn't this guy have realized this months ago? In the end he explained that he wrote a song about us and that he wanted us to get back together and that he wanted me to record with them. We would, in the end, tell the press we were friends. Yes we did get back together. At the same time, however, I couldn't help, but question myself on the decision I had made. No, the world would never know we were together again, and no I wasn't really over Nick, and yes I did still love him undeniable. But was it really worth getting my heart broken again? Then again who was to say that I would get my heart broken again? Maybe this time it would work out for us and we would be together until the day we died. Then again happily-ever-after isn't really and maybe, just maybe I would end up swallowing more than I could handle. Maybe I would get my heart broken again. The only question was, this time, if he broke my heart again, would I be able to get over him?

_**If I lay here If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me And just forget the world?**_

I lay down on my bed thinking about all of that. I thought about everything, all that had been, all that might be, everything. That is I thought about it until I finally fell asleep that night. I remember waking up happier than I had been in a wile. I had, for the first time in a wile, had a full nights sleep free of Nick Jonas nightmares. For the first time in months I could sleep without the pain of a heart broken teenager haunting my dreams. And to be honest it sure felt good. So I did what most happy teen-aged people normally do. I got out of bed, went down stars, had breakfast, and continued on with my normal morning routine. Later when Nick called me we talked for a hour and a half, hung up, and went to have dinner, separately, with our family's. In the end I was happy, he was happy, and most importantly we were happy, and together again.

_**Forget what we're told Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden That's bursting into life**_

In the next few weeks Nick and I started hanging out like we used to again. And unfortunately his fans noticed it. I learned to live with it though. He was famous just like I was and we were both living the dream. So, needless to say, it was something I was somewhat accustom to. I guess in the end we were just living our lives to the fullest. The way any life is meant to be lived. Like every day is out last. Kinda like that Tim McGraw song 'Live Like You Were Dieing' only different, sorta. Ok so maybe not different, but you get the gist of what I mean. We were happy and in the end to live life and to be happy is what it's all about. Isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering

_**Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads **_

I remember the days Nick and I would ride out bikes around our neighborhood. It's moments like those where I really love the simple little things in life. I loved those days, I still do. When you grow up, not matter how much, mature, get older, you look back on little things and you realize how much you love them. Like when you were a little kid you loved picking flowers or helping out mom or dad or going places. You loved and hated first days of school because you were decided and afraid to meet all the new people who would become your friends, acquaintances, and enemies. I remember every day I spent with and without Nick Jonas. That's what happens when you love someone. You remember everything.

_**I need your grace To remind me To find my own**_

I also remember the way he made me feel. It was almost like there would never bee two more most perfect people for each other like he and I were. Like him and I were made for each other. I know it sounds insane. I'm told that every day of my life. I spent my days being told that I was stupid and foolish. I'm still told today that I was stupid and fooled by young love. I disagree with the people who say that completely. I have no doubt in my mind that the way mi life has turned out is the way the god intended for it to be, I have that faith. In fact I've been told that Nick and I have the same romance as Allie and Noah. Now I've read _The Notebook_ and to be honest with you, I'm not 100% sure I disagree.

_**If I lay here If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me And just forget the world?**_

I also remember that days Nick and I would just be together. And I don't men that perfertedly. I mean we would just sitaround silently looking at the stars or watching a sun set. Or the days we would lie around the house and watch movies or TV together. I also remember the says we would joke around. The days we would get into trouble for startign food fights. Or for being to loud for laughing about something that to most other people really want funny. In my mind any kind of lover can be passionate, it's sort of the first stage, but it takes real love and real lovers to be silly.

_**Forget what we're told Before we get too old **_

_**Show me a garden That's bursting into life**_

Now as you grow old there are some things that you will remember more than others. Thats something you learn with time. I was a very live for the moment person when I was younger. I still am today. Either way a day I remember clearley was the day my life would change forever. I had been spending the day with Nick. That was normal at the time, but that day he had been acting paticularly strange. I would ask him over and over again what was wrong, but when I did he would just smile and say nothing. What really worried me was that it was a genuine smile, which ment nothing was wrong. We had spent the day going back and forth to all these diffrent places. Each time we got to a new place Nick would ask me if I remembered where we were and I would reply something that had to do with a memeory that we sharred. Such as where we first met, where he first talked to me, where he first asked me out, where we had our first date. You know that kind of stuff. I;ll admit I was flattered by how much he remembered. That is untill we came to a place I didn't remember ever being. _"Miley do you remember where this is" _Nick asked and I stoped, puzzled, I had absalotley no memory of the place and it bothered me. Finally after a king time of thinking I sadly shook my head and replyed _"No I don't remember"_ and he surprizingly smiled widley at me. I'll admit I was extreamly taken aback by that fact, but I was more taken aback when he got down on one knee. _"You will now"_ Nick said taking a dimond ring out of his jacket pocket and proposed. I of course said yes emediatly. Hey you're only proposed to by the love of your life one time and I was licky enough to have found the love of my life at a young age.


	4. Chapter 4 HappilyEverAfter

_**All that I am All that I ever was **_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes They're all I can see**_

The other moment I remember clearly in my mind, almost as clear as if it happened yesterday, is when Nick and I got married. I remember the blue roses that I held in my hand as my father walked me down the isle. Our mothers both cried that day. I remember the look of pure love on his face as I walked towards him. Kevin and Joe were both his best man. My big sister Brandy was my maid of honor. I remember the entire ceremony down to our 'I do's'. It was one of the most amazing days of my life. And let me tell you one day when you go threw it you'll see that's it's a pain, but it's totally worth it to get married.

_**I don't know where Confused about how as well **_

_**Just know that these things Will never change for us at all **_

Years later Nick and I are proud grandparents. Unfortunately I have gotten what according to doctors appears to be a sever case of cancer. Sounds a bit like _The Notebook_ doesn't it? My only hope for you dear readers is that after reading this you go and read that book by Nicholas Sparks if you haven't already. I found comfort and sadness in doing so. I have no regrets, even though neither Nick or I know how this happened. How does anyone ever know how someone gets cancer? I've lived a good life though and a lot of times people survive. SO why should I be worried? Would others be? Yes most likely, but Nick and I we ain't because we've experienced something most people only dream of. Some people are so ignorant if you ask me. They spend their entire lives i fear of growing old. They never realize how lucky they might be to have someone to grow old with. I however have. I've realized how truly blesses, especially with the world the way it is today, I am to have lived and loved and had someone to grow old with. And you know what my luck doesn't end there. Because I've been lucky enough to love someone with all my heart. Not just that, but I've been lucky enough to have someone love me in the exact same way.

_**If I lay here If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me And just forget the world?**_

And then it was over. My cancer was cured a few years after I was diagnosed. In the end I died, in my sleep, next to the man who I had loved all my life, of natural causes. Although the press would say different do to my past battles with cancer. When I met the love of my life I was 14. I was called a stupid, hopeless, love-sick believer for a large proportion of my life. In the end I turned out right. You're never to young to fall in love. I think it just goes to show that true love really does concur all. Does that mean that my love did? Well I don't know. Some will say it did, others will say it didn't. I think it really depends on if you believe. As for the rest, well, I guess you really never are you old to believe in happily-ever-after after all.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Note

Ok so as of right now no there will not be another Niley story from me unless I get a lot of sudden insperation. Although I have been thinking about writing another one I'm not sure yet and there are no promises. On the other hand yes I am going to try and contine the camp rock story, however if I can't find a way to continue it I am going to remove it. Sorry to some of you who actually like that story. Yes I realize that in the last chapter it should be writen happily-ever-after I have no clue how it got smushed like that. I uploaded this at 12:00 am, I was tired, and sick, and I had spent the last hour and a half going and changing all my passwords for everything because of a hacking problem because one of my friends sent me a text saying she believed that one of my accounts had been hacked. All and all it had been one hell of a bad day. So thats it no there will not be another chapter of this or another story. This is in fact the end of the LEave It On The Line series, unless I get a sudden burst of insperation, then who knows where this will go, but for now this is the end. Or maybe forever who knows. Anyways goodnight/goodmorning, whatever depends on when your reading this and how you see things I guess. Anyways have a great life and all that jazz, love you all for reading and reviewing, or at least soem of you........ most of you.

Love,

RentHeadForev


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

First off I don't know if there will be another Niley story after _Chasing Cars___so I'm not promising anything. Also for anyone reading my _That Summer Of Rock _story I'm not sure how far that's going to go. When I started that I had a sudden burst of inspiration that just went away. If I get another burst of inspiration I will continue writing it, but again I am _**NOT**_ promising anything.

On another note I'd like to thank everyone who read Leave It On The Line, and I'd also like to thank everyone who has or will read Chasing Cars. I would also like to thank everyone who left nice reviews on either stories. They mean a lot to me and are the reason I keep posting and writing fan fictions. I'm not sure how many more fan fictions I am going to post on here especially Niley stories because of the terms and such. I'm getting sick of the Niley haters reporting my stories so if I do write any more they will probably be posted on .com and I will probably post a update on one of my existing Niley stories saying I've started one for those of you who enjoy reading my Niley fan fics. One last thing I would like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, exc any of my stories, it means a lot to me that you like my work.


End file.
